Waiting On A White Horse
by TwistedAngel101
Summary: Calleigh thinks back on her past relationships and realizes to be happy she needs to make a change. Currently a drabble; may become a multi-chapter story. ***Mentions events/people from 7.13 "And They're Offed" and 1.09 "Kill Zone."***


**Disclaimer: **They're not mine promise!

**A/N 1:** Hello, my readers! Sorry for the wait between posts (it's been a crazy summer and my muse decided to take a hiatus.) Anyway, this little piece is something that popped into my head last night as I watched my season 7 DVD's. Following my usual pattern, Cal and Eric split when he left CSI in season 8, and Cal is doing some thinking...that said, let's act like everyone _isn't_ passed out right now and this is happening present day.

_

* * *

_

Calleigh sighed, taking a breather from her run and a long pull of water. She and Eric had split months ago, and in that time she'd remained single -minus a few nights out that hadn't lasted past the bar- but had instead been doing a lot of thinking. Namely about the obvious pattern that seemed to have become her love life.

'_I came to Miami in '97, since then I've had __**five**__ serious relationships…four of which have been with co-workers…and I think that's the problem.'_

In retrospect she realized she'd dated John, Peter, Jake and Eric practically one after the other. All of whom she'd worked with, and while different in their own ways had all ended their "personal relationships" on similar terms with her.

The one exclusion to that list was Grayson Mitchell, whom she'd met at a gun show while still working for Gainesville PD. They'd remained close due to their mutual love of firearms -he was a former Marine sniper- and began dating "officially" after nearly a year when she'd moved to Miami. Following that decision, they'd remained together until mid-2000, Calleigh's career really beginning to take off and leaving little down time. While Grayson on the other hand, was busy trying to get his new riffle range off the ground –including a sniper training course. The pair stayed in contact via the odd e-mail every now and then, but didn't meet face-to-face again until 2002 during a sniper's spree. Life at that time having passed them by; leaving nothing more than friendship and a mutual respect in its wake.

'_And it was almost a year following that case that I got involved with John,'_ she reasoned. _'Talk about the beginning of the end.'_

Though she'd certainly been flirted with over the years, some in a sorry attempt to save their skin -some not- she'd rarely responded. At least not enough for them to truly have a fair shot together. The blonde sighed, thoughts going to the one man of late she wished she'd managed to "tie down" for awhile.

'_Terrance.'_

He'd been a material witness -and one time possible suspect- during his boss's murder case. Being a simple guy who loved horses, he'd easily managed to win Calleigh over. The two later going for a horseback ride following the case, but sadly little else…Calleigh being hospitalized soon after due to smoke inhalation at a scene. It was following that incident, that she'd began dating Eric –who as it turned out, had held long term affections for her.

'_I should call him, my track record certainly couldn't get much more chaotic: Had an actual shot… suicide, engaged, bad-boy who was __**way**__ too good at lying…and a rebound.'_

In all honestly, the last time she could remember having a "normal relationship" it had been with Grayson; nearly fifteen years ago.

'_Might as well give it shot, the worst he could do is say "no"…and best case scenario, he could be my white horse.'_

She knew usually the saying was "white knight," "knight in shining armor," or even "prince charming"…but she hardly believed in fairytales anymore -and with Terrance being a groomer- white horse just fit better.

Taking a breath, she pulled out her cell and dialed…

* * *

**A/N 2:** So, love/hate? Let me know! :)

Orignally I was planning on leaving this as a stand alone drabble, but now I'm thinking I may continue it (if you guys would like more) not totally sure yet -heck, I wrote this at like one in the morning! Anyway, in case anyone is wondering...Terrance was the groomer from 7.13 "And They're Offed" while Grayson, (I don't think he was named in the ep) was the range owner/ex-boyfriend from 1.09 "Kill Zone."


End file.
